Bis zum bitteren Ende
by Jessica19
Summary: Kapitel 3 ist da...In Gondor wütet ein Bürgerkrieg...Aragorn verzweifelt an den Verlusten, während sich Legolas und Haldir noch immer in Gefangenschaft befinden...
1. Prolog

Bis zum bitteren Ende  
Alle bekannten Plätze und Charaktere sind Eigentum von J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Prolog  
  
Die Straßen waren leer. Das Aufschlagen der Hufen auf dem steinern Boden waren das einzige Geräusch.  
  
Da auf dem Pferd saß ER.  
  
ER der König.  
  
Nichts deutete mehr auf den stolzen jungen König hin. Jetzt nicht mehr.  
  
Er war gebrochen.  
  
Ja.  
  
Gebrochen war das richtige Wort, für einen Mann der ALLES verloren hatte.  
  
Seine Familie.  
  
Seine Ehre.  
  
Und...  
  
Seine Freunde.  
  
Er hatte sie alle im Stich gelassen.  
  
Bitte reviewt.  
  
Jessica 


	2. Kapitel 1

Bis zum bitteren Ende  
Noch immer sind alle bekannten Charaktere und Plätze Eigentum von J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Es tut mir leid das ,das erste Kapitel so lange gedauert hat ,aber die Schule... Tests und Referate,usw.  
  
@Shelley Danke für den Tipp und die Review.  
  
@Asahi Ich versuch die nächsten Kapitel länger zu schreiben. Und Danke für die Review.  
  
1.Kapitel  
  
Erneut sank Haldir in den Ketten, unter einem heftigen Schlag zusammen.  
  
Die Eisenketten, mit denen er gefesselt war, schnitten schmerzhaft in seine Handgelenke. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als eine Eisenkette gegen das zersplitterte Handgelenk drückte.  
  
Diese Genugtuung wollte er, Kireen seinem Peiniger nicht gönnen.  
  
Kireen lachte spöttisch, als er sein Opfer mit raubtierhaften Bewegungen umrundete.  
  
Dann als er seiner Beobachtung lästig war, ließ er sich vor dem Elben nieder und seufzte.  
  
"Ihr Elben seid wahrhaft ein stolzes Volk,... doch warum seid Ihr nur sooooo stur?"  
  
Haldir richtete sich ein wenig auf, um seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
"...weil wir noch Ehrgefühl haben...,"war die leise Antwort.  
  
Kireen lachte auf.  
  
"Ehrgefühl ?"  
  
Er beugte sich zu Haldir auf den Boden und packte ihn grob am Kinn.  
  
"Sagt mir Elb,"zischte er in das Ohr seines Gefangen," wie weit hat Euch euer Ehrgefühl jetzt  
  
gebracht?"  
  
Der Elb entwand sich dem Griff des Menschen.  
  
"Weiter als Euch euer Hochmut jemals bringen wird."  
  
Kireens Miene wurde steinern, als er die Worte des Elben vernommen hatte.  
  
Ohne jede weitere Regung wandte er sich von Haldir ab.  
  
"Perael,"rief er mit strenger Stimme, nach einem Jungen der außerhalb des Raumes auf Befehle Kireens wartete.  
  
"Bring den zweiten Elben her, dieser hier...,"er deutete mit den Kopf in die Richtung des lorischen Elben ,"...ist nicht besonders gesprächig."  
  
Perael, ein hagerer Junge ,mit dunklem Haar und blaßem Gesicht, nickte und eilte davon.  
  
Dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Gefangen.  
  
"...hofft nur das Euer Freund gesprächiger ist, als Ihr seid, denn sonst hat Euer unsterbliches Leben ein jähes Ende !"  
  
Mit einiger Mühe gelang es Haldir sich so aufzurichten, das er Kireen überragte.  
  
"Lasst Euch eines gesagt sein...Ihr werdet noch tief fallen...Kireen."  
  
Unwillkürlich war der Mensch ein wenig vor dem Elben zurückgewichen und maß ihn mit Blicken.  
  
Dann als Perael mit Legolas zurückkam rieß Kireen sich von dem Blick seines Gefangenen los.  
  
Grob drückte er den Prinzen in die Knie.  
  
"Nun...wie ich gehört habe sollt Ihr ein Prinz des schönen Volkes sein,"begann Kireen und umkreiste auch Legolas wie seine Beute.  
  
Legolas mied es dem Mann, der verantwortlich für den Aufstand gegen den König Gondors war in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Aragorn war derjenige ,der Gondor zu dem gemacht hatte was es heute...  
  
NEIN.  
  
Was es bis vor kurzem war...  
  
Eine große Stadt in der Blüte ihrer Zeit.  
  
Und dann...  
  
Dann kam dieser...dieser elende Feigling und zerstörte das was Aragorn so mühsam aufgebaut hatte.  
  
Aber das war ihm noch nicht genug.  
  
ER musste Aragorns Leben zerstören.  
  
Seine Frau.  
  
Seine Kinder.  
  
Seine Familie töten.  
  
NEIN.  
  
Einer Person wie dieser weigerte er sich ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Schlag ins Gesicht brachten die Gedanken des Prinzen wieder in die Gegenwart.  
  
Blut tropfte von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe auf die Kleidung.  
  
"Seht mich an wenn ich mit Euch spreche und antwortet mir,"zischte Kireen verärgert.  
  
Legolas richtete den Blick weiterhin stur geradeaus.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich einem Feind des Königs Gondors und somit einem Feind Gondors ins Gesicht sehen, wo er doch so lange die Gunst des Königs genossen hatte ?"  
  
Kireen blieb vor dem Thronerben Düsterwalds stehen und rieß ihm unsaft an Den Haaren zurück. "Wenn Ihr so ein großer Freund Gondors seid...,dann tragt Gondors Zeichen auch."  
  
Kireen ergriff Legolas Hand und ein Brandeisen in der Form des Wappens von Gondor.  
  
Der Prinz wusste was dies zu bedeuten hatte und versuchte sich gegen den eisernen Griff Kireens zu wehren was ihm jedoch nur noch mehr Schläge einbrachte.  
  
Erschöpft musste er zusehen wie sich das glühende Eisen zischend in die Haut seiner Handfläche brannte.  
  
Ein vergeblich zu unterdrücken versuchter Schmerzensschrei entglitt der Kehle des Prinzen.  
  
Kireen lachte laut auf, doch dieses Lachen blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken, als er sah wie sich die Hand des Prinzen fester um das gühende Eisen schloss.  
  
Endlich sah Legolas auf, doch in seinen Augen lagen keine Demut und keine Furcht ,nicht mal Schmerz, als das Eisen seine Haut noch mehr versengte.  
  
Einzig der Stolz seines Volkes und Loyalität gegenüber einem König.  
  
Einem König...einem Menschen UND einem Freund.  
  
DAS lag in seinen Augen.  
  
Kireen sah ein ,das all die Folter nichts bringen würde.  
  
Das einzige was beide zur "Vernunft" UND zum reden bringen könnte, wäre die Loyalität der Beiden auf die Probe zu stellen.  
  
Kireen wandte sich Haldir zu und nahm einen der kleinen Dolche welche sie Legolas und Haldir abgenommen hatten.  
  
Mit der Klinge strich er Haldirs Kehle bis zu seinen Ohren entlang, wo sie einen dünnen roten Faden hinterließ.  
  
"Nun Prinz,...wie viel ist euch das Leben eines Freundes wert?"  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
  
Ich hoffe das war etwas länger. Bitte wieder reviewen.  
  
Ciao  
  
Jessica 


	3. Kapitel 2

Bis zum bitteren Ende  
  
Dreimal dürft die ihr raten ,wem alle bekannten Charaktere, Plätze, usw gehören. NICHT mir ! Wie immer gehört alles J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
So...  
  
@Asahi Ich quäle sie auch so gerne! fies grins Was die Länge der Kapiteln betrifft, so versuche ich sie in Zukunft länger zu schreiben.  
  
@Luna Hi ! Danke für die Review. Mein Schreibstil macht süchtig ?...Dann will ich dich nicht so lange warten lassen und mit "Stoff" versorgen.  
  
@Knuddel Hm...keine schlechte Idee...aber nein...oder doch...nein... so fies sind wir nicht zu dem armen Haldir.  
  
@Demetra Nein verärgert hast du mich nicht mit deiner Review...ich bin für Anregungen dankbar.Ich versuche auch deinem Wunsch nachzukommen und in Zukunft die Umgebung mehr zu beschreiben.  
  
@bluama Danke...*sich verbeug*  
  
@elensell Danke, ich versuche mich zu beeilen.  
  
@Shelley Auch dir ein gaaanz großes DANKE. Wie meinst du das?... Wo hat der Typ Haldir her? Die beiden kriegt man nur im Doppelpack zusammen.*grins* Nein...das wird alles noch erklärt.  
  
@Tauriel Danke...*staunend die Fesseln anstarr*  
  
Da schon zwei die Großschreibung mancher Worte kritisiert haben werde ich das in Zukunft sein lassen.  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
Legolas schloß die Augen. Noch immer hallten Kireens Worte in seinem Kopf wieder.  
  
Wieviel...wieviel...wieviel...  
  
Ja...  
  
Wieviel war ihm Haldirs Leben wert?  
  
Mehr als das des Königs?  
  
Nein...  
  
Aragorn war nicht nur einfach ein König, er war auch ein Freund.  
  
Ein Freund genauso wie Haldir ihm ein loyaler Freund war.  
  
Legolas wusste das Haldir bereit war den Preis für das Leben Aragorns zu zahlen, aber...  
  
War es der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald auch?  
  
Kireen schlich um Haldir und ließ die Klinge immer wieder sanft über die blaße Haut des lorischen Elben wandern.  
  
"Ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit Prinz...entscheidet Euch."  
  
Kireens raue Stimme hallte in dem großen Saal noch lauter als zuvor. Legolas zwang seine Augen auf.  
  
Ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste der Realität ins Gesicht sehen.  
  
Er musste jetzt Richter über Leben und Tod sein.  
  
Der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald musste sich für das Leben eines Freundes entscheiden.  
  
Als Kireen, Haldir den Dolch mit solcher Wucht durch die linke Schulter stieß, das der Elb ohnmächtig durch den Schmerz in sich zusammensackte, hatte Legolas seine Wahl getroffen...  
  
"Verzeih' mir, Aragorn..."  
  
Aragorn war abgestiegen und wanderte durch die Ruinen der einst so strahlenden Stadt Minas Tirith.  
  
Überall lag der Geruch des Todes und Verderbens in der Luft.  
  
Verderben das ihm galt.  
  
Der Boden war bedeckt von Schutt, Asche und...Leichen...stumme Zeugen des Krieges.  
  
Die Asche bildete ein graues und tristes Leichentuch, das sich kaum gegen den ebenso grauen Himmel abhob.  
  
Wieder sah er die Bilder der kreischenden Frauen und der weinenden Kinder vor sich.  
  
Sah wie sie versuchten zu fliehen und wie die Männer sie zu verteidigen versuchten.  
  
Nun waren sie tot.  
  
Ebenso wie seine Frau.  
  
Arwen...  
  
Er blickte gen Himmel.  
  
Dicke schwere Wolken verwehrten ihm die Sicht auf einen klaren sonnigen Himmel. Selbst in der Nacht verdeckten sie die Sterne.  
  
Sterne...  
  
Sein Abendstern war nun verblasst.  
  
Lange stand er inmitten der Ruinen seiner Existenz, als ein Blitz und das anschließende Donnergrollen das nahende Unwetter ankündigte.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als vor seinem inneren Auge plötzlich eine verschwommene Gestalt auftauchte.  
  
Angestrengt versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Doch das Bild zerrann sobald er glaubte die vagen Schemen einem Gesicht zuordnen zu können.  
  
Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand eines nun leerstehenden Gasthauses.  
  
War dies noch ein Opfer dieses sinnlosen Krieges?  
  
Noch eine Person ,die er nicht zu retten im Stande war?  
  
Ein Schluchzen entwich den Lippen des Königs.  
  
"Warum...warum sie...,"flüsterte er unter Tränen...Tränen die er so lange zurück halten musste.  
  
Dann in einem einzigen Schrei der Verzweiflung schrie er ihren Namen...  
  
"Arwen...!"  
  
...und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
So saß er da und weinte hemmungslos. Hier war niemand dem er Stärke zeigen musste,...niemand dem er Befehle erteilen musste...  
  
Hier...war er einfach "nur" ein Mensch.  
  
Schließlich forderte sein Körper ,dem ihm so lange verweigerten Schlaf.  
  
Erst in der Morgendämmerung erwachte er...aufgeschreckt durch die Erinnerung an ein Gesicht...  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
Ende Kapitel 2  
  
Tja...ähm...war nicht sehr lang... Bitte schreibt wieder Reviews !  
  
Ciao  
  
Jessica 


	4. Kapitel 3

Bis zum bitteren Ende  
  
Alle bekannten Charaktere, Plätze usw. sind Eigentum von J.R.R Tolkien. Wie immer.  
  
@Shelley Was denn?* unschuldig guck * Danke für den Tipp mit den Sternchen.....ich werde das in Zukunft machen. Dann zu Kireen.....ähm.....ok.....belassen wir es voerst mal bei einer bescheidenen Erklärung: Er ist ein fieser kleiner Sadist.  
  
@Asahi Ok.....ok.....ich weiß das das mal wieder ziemlich kurz war, aber das wird jetzt endlich länger. Ich will ja nicht das du so sehr leidest.  
  
@Luna Danke für die liebe Review.....ja, ich weiß.....die letzten Kapitel waren sehr kurz, aber das wird jetzt länger.  
  
@Knuddel Dir auch ein großes Danke für die Review. Ok.....voerst leiden "nur" 3 Charaktere.....  
  
@Sarah Hi du.....*knuddel* Danke für deine liebe Review und deine kreativen Anregungen, aber so schlecht wie du meinst schreibst du NICHT !!!!!  
  
So jetzt noch mal an ALLE Reviewer:  
  
D A N K E !!!!!  
  
3. Kapitel  
  
Dumpf drang der pochende Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter, in sein Bewußtsein.  
  
Stetig zunehmend rieß ihn dieser schließlich ganz aus der samtenen Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht und lieferte ihn unbarmherzig der schmerzhaften Realität aus.  
  
Geräusche, Gerüche.....alles stürmte mit solch einer Itensität auf ihn ein, das er fühlte wie ein plötzlicher Schwindel von ihm Besitz ergriff.  
  
So hielt er die Augen noch geschlossen und versuchte sich anhand der Geräusche zu orientieren.  
  
Er nahm das Scharren von Hufen und das Wiehern von Pferden war.  
  
Dann...  
  
Schritte.  
  
Es waren schwere, schlurfende Schritte.  
  
Das konnte kein Elb sein, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
Ein plötzliches Scheppern ließ ihn zusammenzucken, ebenso wie der anschließende Aufschrei, begleitet von einem Fluch.  
  
Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder und Haldir konzentrierte sich weiter auf seine Umgebung um die aufkommende Übelkeit zu verdrängen.  
  
Die durch den Fremden ausgelöste Unruhe unter den Tieren legte sich und es war weiter nichts zu hören als das Schnauben, scharren und das Knirschen des Hafers zwischen den Zähnen der Pferde.  
  
Aber da war noch etwas...  
  
Das Atmen einer weiteren Person.  
  
Legolas !  
  
Er zwang seine Augen auf.  
  
Der Schwindel nahm zu und auch seine Augen schmerzten, geblendet durch das Licht einer Fackel.  
  
Nach einem erneuten Versuch seine Augen dem ungewohnt dämmrigen Licht anzupassen blickte Haldir auf und entdeckte Legolas an eine Wand im Schatten der Fackel gelehnt.....mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
Doch da war noch etwas...  
  
Blut!  
  
Ein eisiges Laken, gespinnt aus Angst und Verzweiflung legte sich über den lorischen Elben.  
  
Nein...  
  
Das war keine Angst. Das war auch keine Verzweiflung.  
  
Das war Panik!  
  
Zum erste Mal in seinem Leben, erfuhr der lorische Elb was es bedeutete um das Leben eines Freundes zu fürchten.  
  
Um einen Freund zu fürchten und doch schon zu wissen das jegliche Hilfe zu spät kommen würde.  
  
Es war ein banaler Gedanke, in einer Situation wie dieser doch nun konnte er auch Arwens und Legolas Sorge um Aragorn verstehen.  
  
Dies war ihm bisher fremd gewesen...  
  
Er war in den abgelegenen und geschützten Reichen der Elben aufgewachsen.  
  
Fernab der Menschen.  
  
Der Menschen und den damit verbundenen Gefahren.  
  
Haldirs Gedanken richteten sich wieder in die Gegenwart und somit auch auf die missliche Lage, in der sie sich befanden.  
  
Nein...  
  
In der Legolas sich befand.  
  
Angst legte sich wie eine eisige Faust um sein Herz.  
  
Er wusste das der Prinz...  
  
"Nein...,"so wollte er nicht glauben...  
  
Legolas war am Leben.  
  
Dieser Gedanke...dieser winzige Hoffnungsschimmer brannte sich in sein Gedächtniss.  
  
Haldir zwang seinen Blick zu dem Prinzen.  
  
Mühsam richtete er sich auf und sog scharf die kalte Luft ein, als ein beinahe unerträglicher Schmerz, sich von seiner verletzten Schulter bis zu seinen Lungen zog und ihm den Sauerstoff zum Atmen verwehrte.  
  
Erneut ergriff ihn eine kalte Angst, als er dachte seine Sinne würden schwinden.  
  
Doch dann plötzlich ließ der Schmerz nach, ebenso wie der unbarmherzige Druck auf seine Lunge.  
  
Hustend schnappte er nach Luft und sackte wieder dem Boden entgegen.  
  
Ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei entglitt seiner Kehle.  
  
Keuchend versuchte Haldir sich aufzustemmen und den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter zu verdrängen.  
  
Etwas warmes tränkte den Stoff seines Hemdes und lief seinen Arm hinab.  
  
Blut...  
  
Abermals entwich dem lorischen Elben ein Schrei, doch diesmal war es kein Schmerzensschrei...  
  
Nein!  
  
Vielmehr ein Schrei der Verzweiflung.  
  
Verzweiflung über seine Hilflosigkeit.  
  
Denn genau das war es was ihm Angst machte.  
  
Diese Hilflosigkeit...  
  
Seinem Schicksal ausgeliefert zu sein...  
  
Erneut stemmte er sich in die Höhe...  
  
...denn er würde sich seinem Schicksal nicht ohne weiteres hingeben.  
  
Der Kampfgeist schien geweckt zu sein, als Haldir sich entschloßen an der Wand hinaufzog.  
  
Ein wenig unsicher tastete er sich zu der reglosen Gestalt des Prinzen vor und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie.  
  
Haldir hatte Angst.  
  
Er leugnete es nicht...  
  
...er hatte Angst... vor dem was ihn erwarten würde.  
  
Zitternd streckte Haldir seine Hand aus...  
  
...ballte sie jedoch kurz vor Legolas Gesicht zu einer Faust.  
  
Erneut überkamen den lorischen Elben Zweifel.  
  
Was wenn Legolas...  
  
Nein!  
  
Er musste die Wahrheit erfahren, auch wenn sie noch so grausam sein würde...  
  
Es war besser als mit einer Illusion zu leben.  
  
Abermals streckte Haldir seine Hand aus und berührte zaghaft Legolas blasses Gesicht und...  
  
Er zuckte zurück.  
  
Legolas Haut war so kalt.  
  
Die Erkenntniss traf den Elben wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube.  
  
"...nein...,"wisperte Haldir tonlos.  
  
Entsetzt blickte er in das von der Folter gezeichnete Gesicht des Prinzen aus dem Düsterwald.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
Tränen...Tränen der Verzweiflung und Trauer fanden ihren Weg über Haldirs bleiche Wangen.  
  
Er hatte es gewusst ,doch nicht eingestehen wollen.  
  
Sanft nahm Haldir den leblosen Körper des Prinzen , einem Vater gleich in die Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in Legolas' seidigen Haaren.  
  
So saß er lange da, in Gedanken und Trauer versunken.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Windstoß ließ die geschrumpfte Flamme gefährlich flackern und schlußendlich erlöschen, als die Türe zu dem Kerker aufgestoßen wurde.  
  
Der Lärm rieß auch Haldir aus seiner Agonie und der Elb blickte müde und erschöpft auf.  
  
Ein überraschter Laut entwich seinen Lippen, als er die Person in der Tür erkannt, doch genauso schnell ihn diese Erkenntniss traf, traf ihn auch ein Pfeil in der Brust...  
  
Mit einem Schrei entrieß er sich nun endgültig den grausamen Krallen des Alptraums und fand sich in einem dunklen Raum dessen Boden reichlich mit fauligen Stroh bedeckt war wieder.  
  
"Haldir!"  
  
Eine sanfte Stimme und zwei Hände ebenso behutsam und doch bestimmt drückten ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden zurück.  
  
Haldirs sichtlich irritierter Blick glitt durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an einem weiteren Elben hinter ihm haften.  
  
"Legolas...?"  
  
Ein leises Auflachen.  
  
"Ja,ich bin es...oder hast du jemand anderen erwartet?"  
  
"Nein...,"Haldir schloß die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Er musste zuerst Ordnung in seine Gedanken bringen.  
  
Besorgt beugte sich Legolas über den verwundeten Elben aus Lorien.  
  
Sanft rüttete er an Haldirs Schulter, zuckte jedoch erschrocken zurück, als dieser leise aufstöhnte.  
  
"Haldir...?,"Besorgnis schlich sich in Legolas Herz.  
  
Da bemerkte er plötzlich das Blut, welches erneut aus der Wunde sickerte...  
  
Aragorn ritt durch die Trümmer und Ruinen seiner Stadt.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm das Ausmaß dieses Krieges bewusst.  
  
An einigen Stellen stieg dünner Rauch auf, von Feuern oder Glutnestern die im Regen erloschen.  
  
Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben ,das auf diesen Straßen einst Leben stattfand.  
  
Nun schien alles tot und ausgestorben.  
  
Aragorns Blick glitt über die niedergebrannten Mauern einer kleinen Schmiede und schließlich in die Ferne...  
  
Rückblick  
  
Eine zierliche Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.  
  
Leicht wandte er den Kopf und blickte in tiefe braune Augen.  
  
Fast schien es ihm ,das diese simple Geste eine große Last von seinem Herzen genommen hätte.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm er ihre zierliche Hand in seine.  
  
"Was mache ich nur falsch?,"fragte er leise und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
  
Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Wange.  
  
"Nichts,"antwortete sie ebenso leise,"...du tust nur was dein Volk von dir erwartet."  
  
Rückblick Ende  
  
Sein Volk...  
  
Es hatte ihn verraten!  
  
Hatte ihm die Familie genommen, doch nicht seine Freunde...  
  
Ende 3.Kapitel  
  
Sooo... Ich hoffe das ist jetzt lang genug.  
  
Bitte reviewt wieder.  
  
Ciao  
  
Jessica 


End file.
